Give in to Lust
by bittersweetredcherry
Summary: When Beyond Birthday goes into Light's room, things happen, and a secret is revealed.  An old one-shot .


**A/N: I wrote this when i was having a mental block for all of my stories. It was an idea i had during some time, and writing it out makes me feel much better =) Now i can go back to my other things, but i hope this one-shot is good enough for people to enjoy.**

**And remember, the M is there for a reason! =)**

**A/N 2: I wrote this like almost two years ago, and I don't dare to read it again so if it's a but crappy I'm sorry lol.**

**

* * *

**

Inside a fancy hotel room, a 17 year old boy was lying on a white couch. He had his hair perfectly brushed to one side, a beautiful shade of brown it was. Behind his white shirt was a perfectly defined body, muscular but not too much.

Light Yagami could get any girl he wanted. As a matter of fact, Misa had only just met him and had fallen head over heels in love with him; one of the reasons was because he was Kira. And apart from Misa, the girls at high school, or even his sisters friends. He could have them all, if he wanted to.

The problem with that? The person he wanted was not a girl.

After days and days thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that Hideki Ryuga, Ryuuzaki, L…or any other name he could possibly have…had stole his heart.

He didn't know it certainly. After all, he had never actually been in love, so he had a faint hope it was only lust he felt for the older detective.

Nevertheless, he would kill him if he had a chance to. He was determined to be the God of the new world, and the only person who was in his way, was L.

He took out his Death note, from underneath his trousers, as the detective had left ten minutes ago. But as he opened it, the door opened, so he quickly put it back into his trousers. It was the last place on earth someone would look.

"Who is it?" he asked, as he couldn't see from where he sat.

There was no answer, he only heard the door shut again. He lifted his head up to see.

"Ryuuzaki? What are you doing here?"

Walking towards him, there was an older man. He had a bad back position, his hair was black and messy, and he had bags under his eyes. It had to be L. Only ten minutes ago, L had normal jeans on, not black ones. Light saw his mouth and his surroundings were red. It looked like jam, so he deduced that L had been eating sweets, and he had to change trousers because the jam had fallen to his jeans.

"What, YOU are the so-called Kira everyone talks about?"

What was he saying? It didn't look like L…furthermore, he didn't _sound _like L. His voice was deeper, even darker, thought Light.

The man continued walking, each step coming near to him. The look in his eyes, Light thought he had seen them go blood red for a moment. But that was impossible. He'd only seen that shade of red within Ryuk's eyes.

He opened his red covered mouth to speak again, with that terrifying voice.

"You're just a boy, you shouldn't be allowed to kill" he sounded all superior, but Light wasn't going to have that.

"L! I told you 100 times I am not Kira! Dammit!" he had stood up in front of him, although he seemed a bit taller than before.

"Don't lie to me. I can't see your lifespan, so you must be Kira"

"What? L, How do you-" _He has…Shinigami eyes?_

The man stepped forward, causing the star student to take a step backwards. After a few more seconds, they had gone into the bedroom.

"I thought you were more intelligent. Any person, at this stage…" he pushed the frightened Light on the bed, and crawled on top.

"…Would have realized that I'm not L, or Ryuuzaki, as you called him before"

That, for Light, was a mixture of horror and happiness.

On one hand, L had never done, the eye trade, so he couldn't deduce he was Kira. On the other hand, there was a complete stranger, who looked just like his rival, and love or lust interest, on top of him, in a bed inside a hotel room. That couldn't be good. However he couldn't find the mental strength to move. How many times had he fantasized about L taking him, right there? How many times had he dreamt it? Too many to count.

"W-Who are you?" he asked timidly, as his presence was intimidating for him, due to the situation.

"My name, I won't tell you" he leaned in a bit, pressing his body against Light's. His mouth went towards one of the boy's ears.

"But some call me…Beyond Birthday…"

Light shivered. He could feel the hot breath coming out of his mouth. A mouth identical to L's.

_Beyond Birthday…where have I heard that before?_

He began to think, but he couldn't concentrate properly. Beyond's lips were tracing his neck. He looked down, to see his black hair beneath his head. He didn't know why he couldn't stop him. After all, he was a complete stranger.

Suddenly, he remembered.

_Beyond Birthday, of course! I looked at L's files and he was there. Wait…he was suspect for multiple L.A murder cases…a sadistic murderer. I have to get him off me before he-_

Too late. Beyond had bitten his neck, letting his mouth taste the blood. Light let out a painful scream. But Beyond put his bloody hand on his mouth.

"Oh my god. Are you sure you're Kira? You can't even stand a bite on the neck? Come on, I've had stronger victims than you" He removed his hand, to block Light's hands. He was way stronger than the boy.

"V-victims? D-don't kill me, please…" He tried to move, but it was no use. His legs were blocked by Beyond's body, and his hands were covered by Beyond's.

Out of his pocket. Beyond took out a piece of rope. He quickly tied it around in a perfect knot around Light's hands.

"I can't believe the world's biggest detective can't handle a brat like you, tsk…"

He went towards his bleeding neck and started licking the blood, as he tore apart Light's shirt. Buttons flied across the room, as Beyond completely destroyed the shirt, leaving Light perfect torso completely exposed.

"Let's have some fun" he said, while getting out a small knife from his pocket.

"Please, no, don't do it!" Light could feel the cold blade on his skin, ready to tear it apart.

Beyond gave him an evil smile, and started carving random things on Light's body.

"Argh! Stop it, Stop it! Please!" Light thought his body would dry out. He was bleeding, and from his eyes multiple tears came out. The pain was unbearable. He had never been hurt like that.

"Aww, look at you" Beyond seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh, what's this I feel? Down here?"

_Shit_

Light had somehow grown excited. Not because of the blood, but because the sight of Beyond, identical to L, was too much for him. And when he begged Beyond not to unbutton his trousers and take them off, it was for shame of his erection, not for fear of him discovering the Death Note hidden.

Beyond took a look at it.

"What's this?" He opened it, and saw all the names of the now dead criminals. His face was a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

"So this is how you kill?"

"yes…"

Beyond's eyes went red again, and looked at Light fiercely. He threw the Death Note to the floor, and stabbed the boy in the middle of the stomach, not too deep to cause him internal damage, but deep enough for him to feel pain, letting out a desperate cry.

"You don't deserve to kill, boy. You never killed someone with your own hands, there's no fun in it. It's very easy to write down names, you know?" he pulled the knife out of Light's body.

"But what I do, THAT is true murder" he let out a laugh. Ryuk's laughter was nearly identical to his, thought Light.

"Now, let me wipe this out, it doesn't look good on you" Light's mouth was covered in blood, from before when he'd put his hand on top.

Beyond leaned in and licked the brunette's lips. He was close enough to kiss him, but he would make him wait a tiny bit more.

Light only got more excited. The feeling of Beyond's tongue on his lips could cover up the pain on his body.

"Ryuuzaki…" he let out a soft whisper, without wanting to. But Beyond had heard him.

"Oh, so _that's _the reason for _this!_" His hand stained with blood went down, between Light's legs. He felt the hardness, and started to move up and down the boxer fabric.

"Do you like this, Light Yagami?" he teased

"No…" he let out a soft moan, it was no use lying.

Beyond leaned a bit more, so their lips would touch slightly. He whispered softly, his red eyes glowing, looking at the caramel eyes in front of him.

"You know that L is impossible for you, don't you?"

Light's eyes looked down, in shame. But Beyond continued to talk.

"I can make you feel better, you know? I'm identical to him, so you can think I am him"

The pretty boy looked up again. He was truly L's clone. Except the red eyes. From the bump he felt under Beyond's pants, he could figure out they were glowing with lust and excitement.

"What's in it for you?" he managed to say. He already knew the answer though.

"I've been too much time suffering in abstinence, so, if you want…" he took off his shirt, throwing it aside. He proceeded to run his tongue through the many wounds he'd caused, making Light shiver with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Beyond took his trousers off, leaving them even.

Before throwing them to the floor, he took out another knife.

"This is so you can move more freely, but promise not to hurt me…or I'll make you bleed to death"

"promise…"

The older man cut the ropes that held Light's hands together. He threw the knife to the ground and approached the face of the boy.

"So what's it gonna be, Light Yagami?"

When Light realised he was free, he pushed Beyond to the side, putting himself on top this time. His body hurt, but not so much as before. He could move a bit still.

"Wow, you truly desire L, huh?" the psychopath knew Light wouldn't harm him. After all he was going to have the fun, because the wounds would cause to much pain for Light to actually be inside him.

"Shut up"

Light didn't see Beyond anymore. The one who was on the bed underneath him was L now. His enemy he desired to posses so much.

He leaned in to give him a rough kiss, his tongue moving wildly inside his mouth, tasting the sweetness of the jam.

Beyond moaned. Light Yagami tasted like blood. His blood was so sweet, he loved it.

Light proceeded to kiss his neck. Again he was kissing roughly, with extreme passion. He had fantasized so many times about it, and now he had a man who looked exactly like L, under his power. He ran his hands through the man's body, he was positive L's body felt the same. Hard and muscular.

Beyond couldn't take it anymore, he had to so something. He was always the dominating one in bed. This time would not be an exception.

"My turn, boy" he rolled around. He was on top again.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Shh…you're gonna like this"

He took off Light underwear, letting his erection free. Beyond kissed him one more time before going down and taking it all inside his mouth.

Light couldn't stop moaning. Beyond's mouth was so soft and hot, he was going fast, up and down non-stop.

"W-wait, don't s-stop! i'm g-going to- ahhhh!"

"So soon, Kira?" Beyond looked up at him, white liquid coming out of his mouth. He wiped it off and went towards Light's neck again. He opened his bite wound from before, as he saw it was starting to dry. He bit again and drank the little blood drops that came out.

Light let him do. Compared to the knife, this wasn't painful at all.

"This hasn't finished yet" Beyond flipped Light over, to be on his fours.

"W-wait, what-"

"Think I'm L. Ok, take a deep breath, this may hurt a bit the first time"

Light did as Beyond told him to. He took a deep breath, while he heard Beyond remove his underwear.

As he thrust inside him, Light let out a loud cry. At first it was painful, but after a minute, Beyond pushing inside him made him cry of pleasure.

The wounds on his torso didn't hurt anymore, the pleasure and desire were too much to notice it, at least.

He grabbed the sheets, to help him bear with it, and cried even louder when Beyond held his hips, to help him go deeper inside the boy's body.

"L…" he whispered to himself. He was imagining it was him, which only made him talk some more.

"Harder!"

Beyond did as Light pleaded. He went harder and faster, and joined Light in the moans and cries.

"Light Yagami…Kira….can I come inside you?"

"Please, do!"

He wanted to feel the same as he would feel if L was there behind him, thrusting into him heavily.

Beyond and him climaxed at the same time, both falling onto the bed's sheets when they parted.

It took a while for them to breath normally and stop sweating. Light covered himself with the sheets covered of blood. His wounds were cold.

He stayed there, closing his eyes while he heard Beyond dressing up quickly. When he finished, he kissed Light's ear lightly, and whispered a last sentence before going out of the room and disappearing forever from Light's life.

"His name is L Lawliet. Will you kill him, or are you gonna let him live? ...Goodbye Kira, Light Yagami."

Light's eyes flew wide open, and he got up to talk about the new information. But Beyond Birthday was long gone.

He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes again; he needed some sleep after all that.

Next day he would decide what to do with L…L Lawliet. Beyond's last words sounded repeatedly inside his head.

_Will you kill him, or are you gonna let him live?_


End file.
